Gloria a la Dictadura Revolucionaria Capitalista Unificada
"Gloria a la Dictadura Revolucionaria Capitalista Unificada. A song that is in tune of the Venezuelan anthem, Gloria al Bravo Pueblo. It is the national anthem of the Unified Revolutionary Capitalist Dictatorship. Anne Vanderbilt Loud and Richard Loud III permitted Nicholas Maduro and Roman Solano to use the national anthem's tune for the URCD's natioanl anthem. I never heard of such anthems using tunes, like when God Save the Queen, or God Save the King, was played by Americans for "My Country, TIs of Thee," and many others. How unbelievable is really this, doesn't it?''"' --Su Ji-Hoon, A Lavish Human Sacrifice "Gloria a la Dictadura Revolucionaria Capitalista Unificada" (English: Glory to the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship; Portuguese: Glória à Ditadura Revolucionária Capitalista Unificada) was adopted as the national anthem of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship by Supreme Leader Richard Loud III. The lyrics were written by his sister, Anne Vanderbilt Loud. The music was composed by a Venezuelan musician named Juan José Landaeta in tune of Gloria al Bravo Pueblo, the national anthem of Venezuela. It has three verses in its official three languages. The first one is in Spanish, the second one is in Portuguese, and the third one is in English, thus making this national anthem trilingual. Lyrics Verse I (Spanish) Chorus Gloria a la Dictadura Revolucionaria Capitalista Unificada, Nos sacudimos el yugo De las riendas del imperialismo. Gloria al Líder Supremo Quien nos salvó a todos De las cadenas de la intolerancia ¡Usando nuestro orgullo y honor! Main Part ¡Abajo las cadenas! ¡Abajo el imperialismo! ¡Deja que Dios grite nuestros corazones! ¡Viva la revolución! Con nuestros mercados capitalistas, La verdad siempre prevalecerá! Siempre se hace eco A lo largo de la Cruz del Sur. Nuestros corazones latieron para siempre Juramos proteger a nuestro país. Usando nuestra sangre, Y nuestra carne, Nos hemos sacrificado por Nuestro verdadero totalitarismo, Lo cual nos hizo felices todo el día. Incluso de todos los tiempos, Nuestra nación nunca caerá. Verse II (Portuguese) Chorus Glória à Ditadura Capitalista Revolucionária Unificada! Vamos fortalecer nossos vínculos Lutar contra imperialistas e traidores. Vamos lembrar os caídos Quem construiu uma grande nação. Viva a nossa nação, Que ele possa prosperar. Main Part Ouça as trombetas soprando! Vamos lutar por nossas vidas! Todos saudam nosso Líder Supremo! Que ele more mais tempo! Nossa luta é infinita, Mas nós sempre prevaleceremos! Nossa força é acima de tudo! Vamos dominar o mar! Somos fortes juntos, Por nossa bravura. Nós o saudamos com total coragem, Todos nós tomamos orgulho Em você e em cada um de nós Para o nosso sangue, honra e glória Que todos precisamos. Com tanta magnificência, Você sempre renasce em nossos corações. Verse III (English) Chorus Glory to Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship! We take hope, pride, and happiness In you and your people. All hail the Supreme Leader As we salute him, And his Grand Council, As we look into a brighter future. Main Part Let us scream out aloud, All together now we say: "Death to oppression! Death to imperialism!" We will never be slaves, Just like in the past. We will always be free From the evils of imperialism. For our blood flows for authority, As said by the Americas. The whole world will shake For our unyielding existence, And for the blodoy battles we have fought, Because of the blood spilled, Let us all build a nation, A nation of ture happiness, And total victory for each of us all. Finale (Spanish) Gloria a la Dictadura Revolucionaria Capitalista Unificada, Nos sacudimos el yugo De las riendas del imperialismo. Gloria al Líder Supremo Quien nos salvó a todos De las cadenas de la intolerancia ¡Usando nuestro orgullo y honor! Usage The national anthem of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship is played every day on radio and television broadcasts at 12:00 am, 6:00 am and 12:00 pm (either the full version or the chorus, first stanza and chorus) on all national TV networks. On radio broadcasts, the state anthem is played after the national anthem, which is also the case in state TV stations. In most occasions, only the chorus, first stanza and the chorus are played or even the chorus itself. Sometimes the chorus is played twice in the beginning, and once in the rest of the anthem. In formal events (if the anthem will be played by either a military band, concert band or orchestra) the format is: Chorus (2x), First verse and Chorus (2x), with the optional introduction. If played in full the chorus is sung twice, with or without the introductiory notes. Trivia Category:National Anthems Category:Patriotic Songs Category:Songs Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship